Oceanic
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: Eleanor was hoping to live a some what normal life with her sisters on the surface...but now that she is forced to set sail with Jack Ryan and his crew, who knows what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I: The Calm Before The Storm**_

Eleanor gave her mother a hard stare.

"You know…I really should kill you for everything that you have done here. If it were not for my father's influence, I probably would have let you drown."

Sofia Lamb just continued to look out into the vast ocean, ignoring her daughter completely. Eleanor was a little annoyed at this but what real difference would it make? Her mother no longer had any power over her, if she tried anything she would just be forced to kill her. Her father had taught her to believe in second chances, but that was it. If her mother tried anything else she would have to end her life. She was not going to let her endanger the lives of her eight sisters, who were currently asleep in the bathysphere, any longer. Eleanor turned away from her mother and gazed up into the gloomy sky. The raven haired teen smelt the air and grimaced, there was a storm coming. She hoped that it would change it's course and miss them but she knew that, that was just wishful thinking.

"Eleanor…can you answer me this one question?" Sofia asked, so softly that even Eleanor's advanced hearing nearly didn't catch it. The sapphire eyed girl turned to face her mother, a delicate eyebrow raised.

"And what information I pray tell are you asking of me?" Eleanor asked, in a rather disrespecting tone. The blond haired woman sitting at the other end of the bathysphere was already standing on thin ice with her. Her father had taught her to show mercy to others, even if they were guilty, and to protect the innocent at all cost. Spilling the blood of the innocent was a sin that Eleanor could never, would never, allow herself to commit. This is the reason why her mother was still breathing, like she said before if it were not for her father she probably would have let her drown. Sofia sighed lightly but went on with voicing her question.

"Why…do you love him so much? Was the bond that you and Delta shared really that powerful?" Sofia asked.

For awhile Eleanor just stared into her mother's eyes, she seemed to be in no rush to answer her question. Assuming that she wasn't going to get an answer, Sofia averted gaze back to the dark waters of the sea.

"Why…do I love him so much?" Eleanor repeated her mother's question, as if testing the words on her own tongue. She then started to chuckle lightly, she then erupted into a giggling fit, then finally full out hysterical laughter. Sofia stared at her daughter with a bit of fear in her eyes, she was beginning to wonder if she was actually all there. Eleanor calmed down a moment later.

"Why do I love him so much? Well, _mother_, lets see. He was everything I ever wanted in a parent and more! He actually _loved_ me, hugged me and showed me affection, unlike you. Even though I was draped with an artificial sense of peace in my Little Sister days, I know that most of it was real. Whenever I was with him, I was at peace, I was happy…because I knew that I finally had a parental figure that loved me. Mother you said it yourself, you never loved me, I was only your little lab experiment. To you I was only 'The Daughter Of The People.'" Eleanor said the last line with a large amount of sarcasm. Sofia glared at her daughter.

"You talk as if that were a bad thing. Eleanor you were suppose to transcend into Godhood, you were special, you were made to do great things!"

Eleanor noticed how her mother had said 'made' and not 'born.' The raven haired teen just smiled at her mother.

"Well…I'm glad that I disappointed you." She said, turning her head up towards the sky. Eleanor sighed and got to her feet.

"A storm with hurricane force winds is almost upon us. If you don't want to get flung off this vessel and into the sea never to be seen again, I suggest you get into the bathysphere mother _dearest_." Eleanor said. Sofia was angered to no end by her daughter's crude remarks but what could she do? Eleanor was stronger than her and if she unleashed her wrath she would show her no mercy. Just like Delta, Eleanor was a force of nature when angered. Sofia sighed heavily and made her way into the bathysphere.

OOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

Eleanor clutched the arms of the chair she was sitting in for dear life, her mother and her sisters doing the same as well. Eleanor had learned long ago that the sea was a cruel mistress that enjoyed making the lives of fisherman and the like utterly miserable.

That also went for people down in Rapture as well.

If maintenance wasn't performed on the water pipes of the city every week, they would start to burst then freeze over. Not only that but if there was even a single leak in the under water city, it could end up being a flash flood really soon. Eleanor growled as she bumped her head against one of the bathysphere's windows.

Oh the sea was a cruel mistress indeed.

A particularly viscous wave smashed against the hull of the bathysphere, throwing Sofia out of her chair and sending her crashing onto the cold, hard floor. Eleanor had grabbed onto one of the pipes in the bathysphere's ceiling for support, keeping herself from being thrown around like a rag doll. Her smaller sisters were all grabbing onto various objects to keep themselves from being thrown around as well. The raven haired teen had to suppress herself from laughing at her mother's misfortune.

Now really wasn't the time.

The bathysphere was pounded by yet another huge wave, this time Eleanor was flung from her seat. The black haired teen flinched as her buttocks hit the floor.

'_Can't say that I didn't have that coming. Bloody hell, sometimes I hate karma.'_

Eleanor thought to herself. The raven haired teen lifted her right hand and her eyes widened when she realized that she had ripped the pipe she was holding from the submersible's ceiling. Eleanor looked to the ceiling to find water pouring from the wrecked pipe line. The sapphire eyed young woman swore under her breath, now not only did they have to worry about being pummeled into oblivion by insanely powerful waves but drowning as well. Eleanor cursed her insane strength as she got to her feet, she detached her bulbous Big Sister helmet from the back of her suit and quickly adorned her head with it.

"Mother, I'm going to go check the back for a diving suit you can wear!" Eleanor yelled out, trying to raise her voice over the roaring fury of the storm. "Stay put and watch the children!"

As Eleanor made her way to the back of the vessel, she couldn't help but notice the fear in her mother's eyes when she had looked into them. Seeing the fear in her eyes would have had Eleanor laughing any other day, but right now she had to try her best to get her mother to safety. Eleanor knew that if she didn't try her best to truly save her mother, it would be pretty much the same as killing her. This would be seen as her purposely ignoring her father's teachings, something that she would not allow herself to ever do.

Eleanor trudged through the claustrophobic hallways of the bathysphere, her ADAM Syringe clanking against the metallic walls of the vessel's hull. Eleanor mentally gave herself a pat on the back when she finally found the supply closet. Just as she was about to open it, the bathysphere was hit by something with incredible force, most likely a monster wave. Eleanor was thrown off balance and her head crashed against the wall of the bathysphere with enough force to leave a dent in her helmet. Eleanor fell to the ground, the emerald green glow of her helmet's porthole quickly fading to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter II: The S.S. RYAN _**

Sometimes he wished that he never had taken this job, escorting these city folks who had no freaking idea what they were doing out into the vast ocean for a 'vacation'. But someone had to do it, might as well be someone who knew what they were doing. Ever since that faithful night he was brain washed into hijacking that plane and crashing it into the middle of the Atlantic, Jack Ryan had come to hold a great respect for the sea. Although Rapture was hidden beneath it's depths, there was so much more to it than just that.

How many undiscovered organisms lay beneath it's dark waves? Were there other organisms out there that had the ability to grant humans terrible power, just like the ADAM Slugs that were indigenous to the waters around Rapture? Jack has never really considered himself an expert scientist or marine biologist but after he escaped Rapture he couldn't help but be fascinated by the ocean. His fascination however didn't lead him to do anything stupid, he was not studying anything near Rapture. He did not want to relive the past experience of getting a hole drilled through his hand and or abdomen by a Bouncer, or have piping hot rivets pierce his flesh and a Rivet Gun smashed into his skull by a Rosie. He was content with exploring other oceanic regions, hoping to find new and undiscovered species…

Hopefully none that secreted an addicting substance that could drive a perfectly sane human into insanity.

Jack reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out a cigarette. He then began to search his other pockets for a lighter but to his frustration he couldn't find one. The brown eyed man looked to his left and right to make sure none of the crew was looking at him. Jack raised his left hand and began to summon a small amount of his ADAM. Severe burns began to grow and spread on his left hand and ethereal blue flames began to dance on his finger tips. Jack put the end of his cigarette into the blue flame emitting from his index finger, puffed a couple of times, and then let his hand ease back into it's normal state. The severe lava like burn marks began to heal, they were replaced with tan unblemished flesh. Jack had to admit, Plasmids did make his life easier at times.

"You know, I saw that." Jack jumped a little in surprise and turned to face his 'partner in crime.' Masha Lutz was one of the Little Sisters that Jack saved during his first faithful night in Rapture. When Jack had escaped Rapture with Tenenbaum, he swore to himself that he would help her take care of the malnourished little girls anyway he could. But Jack could only do so much, he wasn't experienced enough to take care of five children all on his own, he was only twenty three at the time. Most of the Little Sisters were between the ages of eight and twelve, he was to young to be a father figure to them. He was more of a big brother, but his relationship with Masha transcended that.

When she was little she had always acted a little weird around him. He hadn't really paid much attention to it at the time, he thought that it was just a little crush that would fade eventually. But oh was he wrong, when the girl had turned sixteen she began to flirt with him more openly. He thought that she was just joking around but then one night he realized that she was actually serious. On the night of Masha's twentieth birthday she appeared beside him in his bed…

Naked.

Before he could protest or do anything, her lips locked onto his and her tongue snaked it's ways down his throat. It felt…so good to be in the arms of a woman. Jack hadn't really made any conscious efforts to talk to women. They always asked to many questions. Like, where was he from? Did he have any parents, what did they do for a living? It brought back memories that he wished would just stay buried.

When Jack had returned to the surface, after his journey through Rapture, Tenenbaum had told him that he had shown signs of post traumatic stress disorder. Some of the girls also showed signs of PTSD as well. Expecting someone to survive Rapture and come out of it mentally unscathed was expecting WAY to much. The girls constantly had flashbacks, nightmares, and migraines during their first few months on the surface, he also suffered from these symptoms as well. They would also wake up screaming, attacking anything that they deemed a threat…or moved.

It didn't help that they had developed their own unique Plasmid powers as a result from gathering ADAM as children either. Jack has lost count the amount of times they had to rebuild a section of their house, good thing it was situated on a remote island.

Tenenbaum, as well as Masha, had helped heal his mental scaring. That night when Masha had snuck into his bed she urged him…no, she FORCED him to take her. After that, they were inspirable. They went everywhere together, they even earned the same major so that they could work together.

Jack shook his head from his thoughts of the past when Masha stared at him questioningly, her hands on her hips. Jack had always thought that she looked beautiful. Her long midnight colored hair came down to the small of her back and her pitch black eyes pierced his very soul whenever they looked in his direction. She wore a dark red dress with black high heeled boots, a black corset, and a black choker. She wore a black jacket with the dress and he wasn't surprised to see her wearing the sapphire necklace that he had given her for her birthday this year. He found it strange that she liked the color black so much, she even wore black eye liner.

Masha raised a delicate eyebrow when she saw him do nothing but stare at her.

"Jacky…are you okay?" Masha asked a little worried, her voice was laced with a heavy Italian accent. Jack shook himself from his daze and gave her a friendly glare.

"You know I hate it when you call me that…" Jack mumbled. Masha just rolled her eyes, put her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why is that you hate the nickname I give to you?" Masha asked, giving him the dreaded puppy dog pout. This time it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes.

"It just sounds like a girl's name."

"That is not true! There are lots of men that have this name."

"Really? Name one."

"Hmmm…Jackie…Robinson?"

Jack stared at Masha for a moment. "…Who?"

One of his crew members call out to get his attention from the look out post of the ship.

"Captain, I've spotted something!" The man called out.

"Well, Tommy, what is it?" Jack called back at the black haired man. Tommy squinted his eyes through his binoculars.

"It looks like some kind of vessel. It's circular…I think it's a bathysphere. I didn't think anyone used those things anymore!" Tommy shouted back. Jack frowned and looked to Masha to find that she was frowning as well.

"You don't think that…" Masha started, but Jack already knew what the end of her statement was: 'You don't think that the bathysphere is from Rapture, do you?' Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Possibly, at any rate we have to check it out, there might be people on the vessel that need our help. But if it IS from Rapture we have to take it with us to make sure no one else get's their hands on it." Jack stated. Masha nodded her head.

Jack immediately began preparations to search the vessel.


End file.
